


Не фланелевая

by Katrinos



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Brief sexual suggestion, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Монро покупает новую рубашку</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не фланелевая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Umm...It's Not Flannel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642106) by [supreme_genius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius). 



Монро провел руками по груди, разглаживая складки своей новой рубашки. Посмотрел в зеркало и улыбнулся. Сегодня он был в «The Gap*», покупал новые носки себе и Нику, когда светло-голубая рубашка поло привлекла его внимание. И поскольку как раз была распродажа, он без сожаления расстался с пятью долларами. Услышав, как входная дверь открылась, Монро оживился и быстро спустился вниз, чтобы поздороваться со своим парнем. С улыбкой на лице он встал позади Ника и обнял его за талию.

— Ммм … привет, — Ник откинулся Монро на грудь.

— Привет, — прошептал Монро с рычащими нотками. И укусил Ника за шею.

— Что с тобой сегодня? Я еще даже ботинки не снял.

— Скучал по тебе.

Губы Ника расплылись в улыбке, и румянец окрасил его щеки. Он повернулся к Монро. Но улыбка исчезла с лица, как только он увидел рубашку на нем. Ник поморщился.

— Что? 

— Твоя рубашка…

— Мне нравится. Что с ней не так?

— Ммм… она не фланелевая.

— Но я шикарно смотрюсь! 

Ник недовольно надулся:

— Ты выглядишь… по-другому. 

— И что в этом плохого? 

— Ничего. То есть… ты выглядишь привлекательным…

— Но?

— Это не _ты_. Я люблю твои клетчатые и фланелевые рубашки, и свитера, — он провел руками по груди Монро.

— Я думал, тебе понравится, если я оденусь немного лучше.

— Ты нравишься мне таким, какой ты есть. Я влюбился во фланелевые рубашки, а не в поло, — он посмотрел на Монро и улыбнулся. — И единственным хорошим применением для этой рубашки будет то, что я сниму ее с тебя. 

Монро не удержался от улыбки, когда Ник начал стягивать его рубашку. 

— Да, думаю, ты прав. Наверно, она будет лучше смотреться на полу.

 

* The Gap – американская компания, выпускающая одежду и аксессуары для мужчин и женщин. Является крупнейшей в мире сетью по продаже одежды.


End file.
